russelfandomcom-20200213-history
'Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza?' premiere this Monday on IBC-13
February 9. 2017 Jhazmyne Tobias will star in IBC-13's 'Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza?' (Jhazmyne (school uniform)) IBC-13 and Secarats Talent Management Services remake the classic 80s soap opera Annaliza that captured the late actress Julie Vega into stardoom over 5 years three decades ago and the promising child actress Andrea Brillantes landed into stardoom running for nearly a year. As a new title, Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza?, the most popular and well-loved drama series on Philippine television, featuting Bida Best 2016 1st runner-up and the Soap Opera Princess Jhazmyne Tobias in her title role Annaliza as a grand comeback beginning this Monday, February 13 as part of IBC-13’s primetime line-up. Being IBC-13’s traditional drama series/soap opera/teleserye in a primetime slot, Hangang Kailan, Annaliza? is a heartwarming story of a teenage girl as a high school classmate that centered on the enduring love and touching spirit of a teenager despite our struggle in her teenage life that is sure to capture and touch the hearts of every Filipinos of today's generation. IBC-13 and Secarats gave their good support for the project with a family and school-oriented storyline. The most awaited comeback of the soap opera began the story of Annaliza (Jhazmyne), a high school teenage girl with a very kind heart who has an immense capacity to touch and the lives of everyone who crossed her path as raised by the father Ramon (Cesar Montano). She is a teenager in high school as she determined throughout her struggles and trials, and is always civil and caring toward when she tried and achieved. Annaliza determined with her biological and wealthy parents—the adoptive mother and Ramon's romantic love husband Isabel (Cara Eriguel) and the foster father Lazaro (Tom Taus). She told Stella (Rizza Diaz), the young daughter, who has a teenage daughter with the help of her foster brother Audrey (Martin Escudero). Afraid of being caught red-handed, Audrey revolve with his friend Lazaro, a hardworking worker. Despie his average life, Audrey reward Stella accepted Annaliza and raised her as a high school teenager. Annaliza endure challenges and hardships in her teenage life that seem to be insurmountable, especially for a teenage girl like her, but with the guidance of her father, Annaliza is a high school teenager will conquer it all with her innocence, innate goodness and ability to love unconditionally. Under the direction of Mervyn B. Brondial and Vanessa U. de Leon, also joining the refreshing cast are Jaypee de Guzman, Janus del Prado, Hiro Volante, Sarah Ortega, Markki Stroem, Bianca Manalo and Nina Jose. Also part of the cast are Denise Canlas, Angelina Montano, Renz Aytona, Franchesca Salcedo, Aaron Rosario, Adrian Desabille, Jef Gaitan, Vangie Martelle and Sam YG Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza? airs on weeknights 7:45 p.m. premiering February 13 right after Express Balita on IBC-13. Introducing new shows of IBC-13 as part of the network’s strategy to boost audience ratings amid the dominance of Lopez-led ABS-CBN Corp. and listed GMA Network, Inc. in the local broadcasting scene. IBC president and chief executive officer Boots Anson-Roa and Secarats owner Francisco Abuan, Jr. said that Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza? will enhance the station's phenomenal primetime programming which will continue to dominate the traditional nightly drama offering aimed at male audience members like the phenomenal superserye Mars Ravelo's Captain Barbell moving at 8:30 p.m. immediately after the soap opera and the actionserye based on the adaptation of 2011 Korean drama City Hunter at 9:15 to 10 p.m.. As IBC-13 for high school drama, the station is beefing up High School Life (Monday to Friday, 3:45 p.m.) by adding the award-winning actor JM de Guzman, Gimmie 5 member John Bermundo and female teen star Heaven Peralejo to the cast. "Given his impressive project for JM, and his indisputable lesson as an award-winning actor, his role in High School Life will be portray the father father of Nicole (Gabbi Garcia)," Roa said. Roa also revealed that the station continue to anchor its weekend primetime programming on the regular doubleheader games of the professional league Philippine Basketball Association (PBA) every Saturday and Sunday from 3 p.m. to 7:15 pm. (simulcast on TV5), and expected to increase further the ranking of IBC-13, the undisputed number three station in the Philippines in terms of viewership. 'The role of ''Annaliza''' *Julie Vega as Anna Liza Santiago (1980-1985) (GMA) *Andrea Brillantes as Annaliza Querubin / Julie G. Benedicto (2013-2014) (ABS-CBN) *Jhazmyne Tobias as Annaliza Garcia (2017-present) (IBC)